


What happens in the Forest...

by w4rl0rd



Category: Dude That's My Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Idk how many bloody names there are for this ship, M/M, Spencer ain't 14 he's like 19, billy ain't a ghost, billys like 20-30 ish I guess, ectofeature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having hurt himself whilst filming in the woods, Spencer finds himself a new, odd, friend.</p><p>{vampire au}</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in the Forest...

Spencer hissed, clutching his bleeding leg tight whilst wincing, rocking back and forth on the cold leafy ground below him.  
The rummaging of the trees went unnoticed to the teen, fixated on the pain too much to even care about the forest surroundings rumoured to contain all sorts of beings.   
A fast trudging came to an abrupt stop infront of the injured Wright.  
"Hey, kid, you alright..?"  
Spencer jumped, looking up at the pale dark haired man in awe, a strange admiration yet mystery washing over himself.  
"U-Uh, yeah I just-- fell..."  
The taller man leant down, looking the wound over. A light cut, oozing crimson liquid.  
"Could've been worse. Need any help dude?"  
Spencer blinked at him in confusion, triggering the dark eyed man to force a smile with good intentions yet terrifying exterior.   
"Just a little, please. Isn't there a corner shop somewhere round h-here?"  
The visibly older gentleman nodded, leaning forward to allow the late teenager to lay his arm around him, hurling him upwards to carefully walk with him.  
"What were you doing here anyway?"  
"Oh well I--I really like making movies and such and this looked like a good place to film..."  
The raven haired man nodded, shrugging.  
"Whatever floats your boat, my friend.  
I'm Billy, by the way."  
He smirked.


End file.
